My daughter
by TheGirlThatPlayedWithFire
Summary: Emily Prentiss's 15 year old daughter is murdered on the night after her 15th birthday. How will Emily's other daughter cope? read and review


_**chapter 1**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_She didn't know know where she was, but she kept running, she hoped that Jessie is safe somewhere. Her mother is probably working, she is alway working. She was very cold, It was probably around two in the morning. And she was tired, very tired. She hopes he isn't following her, but she knew he was, she just didn't know where he was. She wishes she gets to see her mother again and her twin sister Jamie again, they just celebrated thier 15th birthday hopefully she gets to celebrate many more together. Crap! He found her _

* * *

_**48 hours later** _

"She's Agent Prentiss's daughter. Jamie That's her name" Detective Cooper tells the Medical Examiner and continues "What happened to her?"

"She was beaten, sexually assulted and drowned. That's what killed her." The ME explains

"I'll tell Agent Prentiss" The detective tells the Medical Examiner

"Agent Prentiss, It's Detective Cooper."

"Hi Detective, Why are you calling?" Emily asks

"I sorry i have to tell you this, but Jamie was murdered. We think she was killed 48 hours ago. I'm so sorry. Where are you now?" Cooper asks

"I'm in Annaolis, Maryland. Do you know where Jessica is?" Emily asks the detective

"I haven't found her yet. Do you know the last time you talked to her?" Cooper asks Emily

"Um...2 days ago I think" Emily tells the detective

"Ok...I'll find her" The detective tells Emily

"Thank you, Detective...Please find her alive" Emily tells the detective before ending the call. She walks up to her boss, Aaron Hotchner

"Hotch, Jamie was murdered two days ago...and Jessie's missing, I need to find her" Emily tells her boss

"Take all the time you need...we will look for Jessie" Hotch tells her

"Thank you" Emily tells hotch. Emily leaves to catch a flight to Arlington, VA and Hotch walks up to the rest of the team

"Jamie was murdered two days ago...Emily went back to Virginia. We need to look for Jessica" Hotch tells the team

"Where's Jessie?" JJ asks

"I don't know. Emily can't find her" Hotch explains

* * *

_**TWO HOURS LATER** _

"Hotch, Jessica is at her friends house. I just talked to her. I'm going to go get her now" Emily tells Hotch

"Ok, That's great." Hotch tells Emily

"yeah, I'll bring her in, see you soon" Emily tells him and

"Emily found Jessica. She is at her friends house and forgot her cell phone" Hotch explains to the team what Emily just told him on the phone

"That's great" JJ tells Hotch

"Yeah, but she dosen't know about her sister" Hotch tells JJ

"Emily didn't tell her" JJ asks

"No she is coming here, and then she will tell her" Hotch explains

* * *

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

"Where's Jamie?" Jessie asks Emily

"She was killed about two days ago. She was drowned" Emily explains.

"Who killed her? Did he know that she can't swim, that at 5 years old she almost drowned in a pool" Jessica asks

"We don't know who killed her" Emily tells her daughter

"When was the last time you saw your sister?" Hotch asks Jessie

"On our birthday, so three days ago." Jessica explains

"Did she ever mention, anyone following her?" JJ asks

"Um..no i don't think so, Is it the same son of a bitch that ran me over six months ago?" Jessica asks

"We don't know" JJ tells Jessica

* * *

**_DECEMBER 2, 2007(six months ago)_**

Jessica looks up. There is broken glass everywhere. She is in so much pain. She phones 911

"911, What's your emergency?" The 911 operator asks

"I was just in a car accident" Jessica tells the Operator

"Can you tell me your location?" The operator asks

"I don't know, It's too dark" Jessica tells her

"Help is on the way, What's your name?" The operator asks

"Jessica. Prentiss."

"Is there anyone with you?" The operator asks

"No. I'm alone." Jessica tells the operator before passing out

"Jessica! Are you still there?" The operator asks. She phones Agent Hotchner

"Hotchner?" Hotch answers his phone

"It's Amanda. I'm a 911 operator. I just a call from Jessica Prentiss. Agent Prentiss's daughter. She was in a car accident. She was able to call me before passing out" Amanda explains

"Thanks for calling me. I'll tell Agent Prentiss" Hotch tells Amanda

* * *

_**Please review :)** _


End file.
